The goal of the WF OAIC Research Education Component (REC) is to develop the next generation of scientists trained in multi-disciplinary translational research to prevent and treat age-related functional decline and disability. The REC is highly aligned with the WF OAIC's theme, `Integrating pathways affecting physical function for new approaches to disability treatment and prevention'. Working closely with the other WF OAIC Cores, the Specific Aims of the REC are: 1. To recruit, support, and mentor early-career faculty (OAIC Scholars) with a demonstrated commitment to an aging research career. We will provide financial support and a tailored mentorship, research, and educational programs emphasizing the development of skills and competencies necessary for an independent career in collaborative and interdisciplinary research; and 2. To monitor progress of OAIC Scholars using specific milestones for achievements, and improve REC programs through an ongoing evaluation process. Core Leaders (Kritchevsky, Houston, and Klepin) are institutional aging-research leaders with demonstrated passion for mentoring and fostering the careers of early-career faculty. In the first year of the next cycle, the REC proposes to support 4 diverse scholars with work spanning the translational spectrum. Each scholar has an individualized career development plan to build key competencies critical for an independent research career. To further enhance the impact of the REC, we propose 5 new and innovative elements that take advantage of programs available through Wake Forest's CTSA-funded Clinical and Translational Science Institute, or that the WF OAIC has created in response to evaluative feedback from previous or current scholars: 1) Cross-NIA Center OAIC Scholar visits; 2) Geriatric Assessment Boot Camp; 3) Integrative Biology Catalyst Meetings; 4) Leadership Seminars, and 5) enrolling mentors in the CTSI Mentor Academy. The WF OAIC REC seeks to continue its record of outstanding success training scientists in team-based collaboration to discover, evaluate, and translate innovative approaches to preserve function and prevent and treat disability in older adults.